Time to Heal
by Penelope Guard
Summary: Sometimes you need someone to reassure you are not to take the blame but even so it is only one self who can choose to believe it. Oneshot. Changed timeline in HP. Don't follow the epilogue. Only mentions Yancy Becket. Suggested homosexual relationship. Squint and you shall see.


"Yes, I am coming, hold your horses!" sounded through the door but it didn't hold off the frantic knocking, rather it made it more insistent. Rushed he grabbed a paper towel to dry his hands while hurrying towards the front door. Not forgetting his training he checked the peephole before he opened the door. Stumbling into the house was his brother-in-law, tear eyed and with his left arm along with his leg heavily bandaged.

"What happened to you Raleigh?" he asked worriedly, checking for hidden injuries while waiting for his answer.

"I am sorry Harry," was the ravens only reply before his newly little brother put his head on his shoulder and began to cry. Never had he seen any of the Beckets cry and it scared him, because what could be bad enough? Gently he nudged the younger male towards the sitting room and further towards the comfy couch. Sitting both himself and Raleigh down, warping his wiry arms around the rather big framed man. Hoping dearly that his suspicions were wrong. When the twenty-two year old lifted his head up, having stopped crying, there was a cup of steaming hot chocolate. Lightly swaying in front of him, he took it gratefully, a small smile worming it's way onto his face.

"Yancy is dead then," the dull tone of voice was horrifying.

"Yes, we were engaging combat with a category three kaiju, codenamed 'Knifehead' and while we had our guard down, thinking it had been killed, it attacked from beneath us." Taking a deep breath Raleigh continued to explain how Yancy had died, carefully avoiding those piercing and haunting green globes.

"I assume you are coming directly from the funeral then?" The question made the survivor flinch. Yes Yancy had told him if, under any circumstances, he was to die to not allow Harry to attend the funeral but it still gnawed on Raleigh. Holding the funeral in secret seemed like the ultimate betrayal towards the lithe man in front of him. That taking the second place after killing his brother.

"Don't look like that, I am aware of your promise," Harry said.

"But it is my fault!"

"It is not, that is just survivors guilt talking and you know it. You can't take the blame for this. It's not your fault and I am sure others have told you this."

"But still I was there, I should have done something!"

"You did, didn't you? First you took revenge, second you brought Gipsy Danger home and third you brought your brother home, to rest in piece. Even though his body haven't been found yet, even if Yancy is dead, he is still with us. In here." Harry had placed a hand on his chest above his heart. He could feel it, the burden being soothed by Harrys caring words. He looked up into warm but still slightly dimmed green eyes, wondering for not the first time how Harry had lived with his own burdens.

"What am I going to do know?" Raleigh asked, instead of wondering over things that certainly were not any off his business.

"You will move on but do know that moving on is not forgetting," came his answer. The blonde then knew he had got his answer to both his asked question and his silent speculation.

"Thank you, for not only being here now but also for everything you have done for my brother. Sometimes I really asked myself if Yancy was truly worthy of you but you became such a glowing couple I couldn't interfere." His head collided with a hard pillow.

"Becket, run." And there he was, his playful best friend. Belatedly, when a second pillow came flying towards him, that he should indeed run while he could. He put down the still warm but now empty cup on the table and started in a fast pace towards the door, Harry hot on his heels. Flying out of the door after him came a silver chain of Yancys' favourite necklace. Left at home, replaced by dog tags. He plucked it out of the air on its way down onto the hard ground. Locking up towards the door hole, he saw Harry leaning on the doorpost. Gently smiling and a single nod to the car that had taken him here, home.

"Take care, visit, write and for goodness sake don't drown yourself in guilt. Come back when you are ready," Harry said. Raleigh only smiled a sad little smile, stepping into the car. Had he looked back he would have seen Yancy standing behind Harry, arms around his waist with a smile and a mouthed 'good luck little brother', before fading away. But the youngest didn't, still he got his answers. All would be well should it get the time to heal.

So timeline:

Both Yancy and Raleigh are born after what wikia told me 1995 and 1998 respectively, Harry Potter universe is a bit different though. On wikia Raleigh is born in December so it went well with my "plot", for him to be the youngest. Harry is still born in July the 31th, but 1998 instead of 1980. The HP timeline is moved so the golden trios adventure start 2009 instead of 1991. This is obviously after Yancy died but before Marshall Pentecost picked him up from the constriction site.

Thank you for reading, leave you comments in the review box below or in a PM. Just let me know how I did on my first fanfiction/crossover fanfiction…


End file.
